Painting Nails
by Nevergiveuptimekeepsmoving
Summary: Saya and Bakura have been together for a long time. He lost Saya to the Pharaoh and ever since then Bakura always wanted to kill him and revenge her death. Soon after 5,000 years later, he finds her again. Just some back up story stuff(: Enjoy


_**Painting nails**_

_Saya, Bakura and Rashefa and Marik._

_M__y _head killed I closed my eyes as the pain rolled up to my brain. So my luck hasn't been the best lately. Let's go over what had happed. So my sister got really sick with this rare sickness, it normally travels through A positive blood types. My mom was freaking out and decided to leave the house and got in a car accident and died. As for my sister I had taken her to the hospital because her sickness got worse and she died. My step father John had a heartless soul and thought it would be cute to touchier me. So no, my life is screwed up but at least L for some reason noticed there was something wrong and set up cameras in the house and John was arrested that day.

I felt a warm touch on my head avoiding my stitches that I got. I let out a sigh of letting go of my deep thoughts. Bakura tackled me over I raised an eyebrow at the sudden action. He smirked evilly.

"You couldn't have forgotten, or have you?" He said chuckling tracing his ember brown eyes at my confused facial expression.

"Wait, what?" I replied confused more than ever. Trying to pick up on what he was saying he shook his head disapproving me but still leaving the smirk.

"Weren't you supposed to go out with Rashefa today?" My eyes remained calm and I let out a sigh. I know I was supposed to go out with Rashefa but I really couldn't, I mean I could barely think straight right now! My head killed more than ever, even more than before the surgery.

"Nah I don't feel like going." I said looking a way.

"Oh really? So you're just going to ditch her?" He laughed at my cold expression.

"Well she'll understand, I just had surgery for Ra sake." I muttered fixing my eyes at his ember eyes.

He deepened his smirk and pushed a random piece of hair out of my face, "Well then I guess I'll have you all to myself." He winked and I chuckled. He leaned down closer to my face and brushed his lips onto mine. I pushed him back slightly he blinked.

"Pfft I need to text Rashefa first!" I said getting up and he pushed me back down.

"Hmmm… that can wait." He replied as he was about to kiss me again. I stubbornly avoided the next kiss and he let out a ok-you-win sigh and got off of me. I smiled and sat at the end of the bed and grabbed my phone seeing almost five hundred texts from a bunch of people. Thank god I keep it on silent now. I finally found Rashefa's name.

Saya: Heyy I won't be able to go today sorry I feel like shit .

Rashefa: Oh I knew you were going to text me that, even if you weren't I was going to force you to stay home. Hahaha omg wanna see a picture of the results of last night?

I grasped my phone waiting for Rashefa to answer me and Bakura pulled me closer to him and waited impatiently. But of course I ignored him and received a text from Rashefa finally. His hot wet tongue ran down my neck as I opened the message.

Rashefa: *sent a picture of pink painted nails*

All of a sudden I laughed uncontrollably. Bakura stopped and glared at me.

"Who's nails are those?" He asked staring at my phone. I already knew he was stalking my text messages that is why he was soo close to me in the first place.

"Hahahahaha it's Marik's." I managed to say between laughs, both Bakura and I were dying from laughing.

"What in Ra's name made him paint his nails?" Bakura replied shortly trying to hold back laughs.

"No silly, Rashefa did it when he was sleeping." I laughed and looked at Bakura's what-the-fuck facial expression.

"Well than I'm glad you're not into painting your boyfriend's nails.. Or are you? " He eyed me cautiously. I grinned evilly at him .

"Actually I was supposed to do the same thing to you last night. We both planned it." I laughed at him as his smirk disappeared and he narrowed his eyes.

"So I suppose you forgot?" He snarled still keeping caution. I laughed and shook my head.

"Nah I wasn't interested into doing it." I shrugged. Bakura still wouldn't let his guard down.

"So you were actually refusing to paint my nails?"

"Uh yeah I didn't feel like doing it." I said.

"Well good it's not like you have nail polish with you anyways." He said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh that's what you think fluff ball." I said laughing as I pulled out a sparkly pink nail polish.

"You better not Saya!" He growled dangerously at me but I ignored him. I tackled him over.

"Oh come on it's just nail polish!" I said between laughs.

"It's not just nail polish, it's bloody pink!" He snapped as I was reaching back for the nail polish that I stuffed in my pocket before tackling him over.

"Oh shush it will be on you for only like two weeks. I owe Rashefa!" I said rolling my eyes. But Bakura wasn't pleased at all he flipped us over so now he was on top. Fuck, I forgot how strong he was.

"Well you're going to have to try harder than that, after all I am stronger than you." The smirk returned on his face.

I ran my hand softly down his abs teasingly and smiled, "Oh I know you are, I think I might have to get chains involved."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Chains? I don't bloody think so." He growled as if I insulted him. I know he hated chains so I decided to cover it up.

"What's wrong Bakura? You don't want your girlfriend to chain you up and do whatever she wants to you?" I said winking, perfect cover up as the evil smirk returned. Perfect, just as I planned.

"Well… when you put it that way.. How could I refuse?" He said as he leaned down and kissed me softly. I kissed back, I pulled his hair back forcing us to stand up and backed him up onto the wall. I clicked the chains around his wrists and unlocked our lips and laughed darkly.

"What the hell Saya!" He growled turning and twisting trying to break free from the chains. Seeing him like that broke my heart so I walked closer to the angered teen and he narrowed his eyes at me. I ran my figure down his pale face and smirked.

"So what will it be Bakura? Pink, sparkly pink, Tinkerbell pink, Or hot pink" I laughed so hard at those names and he couldn't even take me seriously.

"Ok, seriously though Saya there's nail polish called Tinkerbell pink. What bucket of bull shit is that?" he shook his head at the thought. I held it up to him and he looked at the name.

"I wasn't lying." I laughed even more wow this is great where's a video camera when I needed it.

"Saya let me out of these bloody chains now!" He yelled I could tell he was getting pissed but I couldn't help myself, I wouldn't paint his nails, anyways if I did I would get it off. I just love teasing him. I pulled the paint brush out of the container.

"Saya I swear if you even paint one, you'll regret it!" he struggled to break himself free and growled. Crap, he was actually getting really pissed. I don't know how long I could go with this messing with him before he takes it seriously.

But of course I'm a crazy bitch and push everything to the limit I pulled the paint brush to his hand and smirked but paused.

"Oh and what will you do? Kill me?" I laughed and he just stared at me blankly.

"Saya I'd never kill you. But I will revenge this, I do have a knife you know." He said trying to calm down but as I leaned in closer his face got red with anger as I reached for his nail's first victim. Bakura moved his hand around so it was harder to paint one, you know if I was actually going to but I wasn't.

"God damn it Bakura, stop moving or I'll have to paint your whole friggin hand pink!" I snapped pretending to be frustrated.

"Saya you're just asking for me to kill you! Let me out now!" He snapped and had anger running through his veins I swear I could feel his heart beat. He was more pissed than ever. Okay I think I reached my limit.

I pulled away laughing he blinked confused, "You really thought I was going to paint your nails?" I asked him and he raised an eyebrow surprised as if he was expecting me to paint his nails.

"Well yeah kind of." He admitted. I screwed the cap back on and tossed it aside and walked up to him until our bodies were pressed together and our faces were inches away.

"Are you going to let me out now?" He said letting out a sigh and he looked calm but I didn't trust it. I know he still probably was planning his master plan now for his "revenge."

"Gee, I dunno. I'm kind of scared to." I admitted staring at him hoping he won't get pissed again.

"Saya just let me out damn it." He snapped I frowned and listened. Though I quickly kissed him. I always wanted to kiss someone when I chained them by force haha. I unchained his wrists and he pushed me backwards until we fell onto the bed he looked at me threateningly.

"You really shouldn't mess with the thief king." He growled reaching for his knife in his pocket. Fuck I needed to act innocent. But how? I just chained him to a wall and made him think I was going to paint his nails hell pink.

I brushed my hand across his face smiling innocently and beating my bright blue eyes at him.

"Oh but it's fun." I said winking. He grabbed his knife and placed it threatingly onto my throat. I blinked surprised, was actually going to hurt me for messing with him like that? Fear started to bundle up inside me, something that I would never feel when he was here but I did. He seemed to notice and smirked.

"I'm sorry." I muttered actually feeling kind of bad but mostly scared shitless. I haven't actually feared he would kill me except for when we first met. He pulled his head back and laughed like a lunatic. His eyes fell back onto mine he could sense now I was terrified; I think that's all he was going for because he snatched the knife back flipping it back into his pocket. I flinched slightly and his hands tightened around my wrists as he pinned me.

"Even after I told you?" He looked at me disappointedly.

"Told me about.." I said still shaken of what just happened, I could still feel my heart hitting my rib cage.

"Saya I would never kill you." He pointed out and soften his eyes. I was confused as hell, first he tells me that and when I let him go out of the chains he pins me to the bed and puts a pocket knife to my throat and yet he said he would never kill me. That's too much bull shit right there.

"I think you would." I whispered. Bakura's eyes looked with concern I never saw that in his eyes before. He relaxed his muscles and loosened his grip.

"That was my revenge Saya, but I would never hurt you. I… I was just trying to scare you and it actually worked. I didn't think I could ever scare you.. I thought you trusted me." He said almost hitting himself in the face for stuttering. What the hell is happening right now? Why is he getting all soft on me it's not like him at all. I paused for a while searching for the right thing to say as it suddenly popped in my head.

I sighed uneasy, "I do trust you Bakura, but I feel like at times when I piss you off so much..I.. I feel like you're just going to lose it and.. k.. kill me." I closed my eyes on that thought I couldn't even think of it. Come on Saya don't cry that will just show him your weak damn it. I felt water coming towards my eyes and Bakura got off me and as soon as he did I sat up covering my face with my hands. I was just so used to people wanting to kill me. In the end everyone does, no one actually cares about me.

Bakura sat down next to me and wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed my cheek. I looked up at him and whipped the last tear away.

"I would never ever kill you Saya. No matter how much you piss me off. I'm .. I'm really sorry for making you think I would. I wouldn't even be able to hurt you without feeling.. guilty." He lowered his gaze and I saw pain fill in his eyes and I wrapped my arms around him also.

"Well now I know." I said smiling as Bakura's eyes were now on my phone.


End file.
